(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to needle devices, and more particularly to medical devices for introducing a needle and/or catheter into a body cavity a patient.
(2) Prior Art
The present application incorporates by reference my co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/788,253, filed Nov. 5, 1991 no U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,647.
A veress needle has a hollow, blunt inner needle, spring loaded, within a larger piercing cannula, to permit entry into a body space without laceration of obdominal structures. Several patents which disclose such devices are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,485 to Smith et al, which shows a spring loaded with an acoustic alarm to indicate passage of the needle into a space in a body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,381 to Gresl et al, with a viewable indicator on a stylet to indicate penetration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,388 to Kulkashi et al, having a porthole for receiving a fluid coupling permitting fluid to be passed into the needle.